deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Sustrai
'''Emerald Sustrai' is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Emerald vs. Chelsea * Infinite the Jackal vs Emerald Sustrai (RoadRollerDio) * Locus vs Emerald Sustrai * Mysterio vs Emerald Sustrai * Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan (Completed) * Ruby (Supernatural) VS Emerald Sustrai * Emerald vs Zoroark (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Betty Noire (Glitchtale) * Bowser Jr. * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Infinite * Nami (Once Piece) * Roronoa Zoro * Rouge the Bat * Spellbinder (DC Comics) * Waluigi * Wario * Zuko (Avatar) With Mercury Black * Bebop & Rocksteady (TMNT) * Johnny Cage & Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) * Roronoa Zoro & Sanji * Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Shadow the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat * Wario & Waluigi History The first time we meet Emerald, she was living on the streets of a city in the Kingdom of Mistral. She was much thinner, and existed as a common thief, stealing from shops to get by. Cinder Fall saw her steal a ring from a jewellery store, using her Semblance, and recruited her, Later, Emerald is seen to be better fed and dressed, and she has become very loyal to Cinder. She is by Cinder’s side when she recruits Mercury Black and Adam Taurus of the White Fang. She is also instrumental in Cinder’s plans to take the powers of the Fall Maiden and to collapse the Vytal Festival Tournament and cause the fall of Beacon Academy. After Cinder’s disfigurement by Ruby Rose, Emerald accompanied Cinder to Salem’s castle and has served as her translator, repeating Cinder’s whispered words. Death Battle Info Appearance Emerald Sustrai is a young woman with red-brown eyes, and medium-brown skin. She has light, mint-green hair that she keeps short, with bangs above her eyes, and a long lock of hair on each side in the back. Her preferred outfit is a short white and green top, combined with white Capri pants with overlaying brown chaps. She also wears grey high-heeled shoes, an armlet and beads on her left arm, and green demi-gloves on her hands. She keeps her two pistols in crossed brown holsters at the small of her back. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Emerald’s Aura is the manifestation of her soul or life-force. She can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy, shield to blunt attacks made on her, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Emerald has the power to manipulate a target’s senses, causing him or her to see, hear and even feel whatever Emerald wants. It is an extremely potent form of illusion, able to fool even powerful opponents. This powerful ability allows her to hide in plain sight as well as trick her opponents into attacking thin air blindly. One limit to this power seems to be that the target must be within Emerald’s line of sight, though eye-contact is unnecessary. Another limit is that use of this power takes a toll on her. Affecting two people gave her a headache, while affecting everyone in the room after the apparent death of Cinder rendered Emerald unconscious. The greatest limit on Emerald’s Semblance seems to be that she can only produce an illusion so large, For example, when she, Cinder and Mercury ambushed the Fall Maiden, Amber, she created a convincing illusory child, and made herself invisible. But, when she moved her foot, she made a small, but noticeable, cloud of dust rise up, giving away the illusion. She was not able to make an entirely illusory scene. However, after accepting Cinder's death, her extreme stress causes her to affect the entirety of Team RWBY, RNJR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar with a massive illusion of Salem. * Martial Arts – She is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with her entire body. When combined with her weapons and her semblance, this makes her a formidable opponent. Weapons and Equipment Like most, if not all, other characters in the RWBY universe, Emerald possesses a unique weapon. And like most, if not all, other characters in the RWBY universe, Emerald’s weapons probably have a name – unfortunately, at this time the names of her weapons are not known. Emerald’s weapons are a pair of pistols that appear to be revolvers that seem to carry many rounds of ammunition. With a movement they can be converted into sickles for close quarters combat, and with another movement they can be converted into kusarigamas for short-ranged combat. She is an expert at using the chains of the kusarigamas to entangle opponents. Feats and Strengths ''' * Her semblance was powerful enough to even fool Amber, the Fall Maiden. * Avoided the Fall Maiden Amber's lightning attacks and held her own, alongside Mercury. * Helped Mercury and Cinder take down Amber (The Fall Maiden). * Avoided minigun fire from Coco * Helped Mercury stomp Coco and Yatsuhashi * Summoned a giant illusion of Salem onto 9 people at once * Highly instrumental in the events influencing the Fall of Beacon '''Weaknesses * Can be Overconfident. * Overusing her Semblance will result in her Aura being drained * Emerald Is blindly loyal to Cinder * Using her Semblance on Multiple People can result in her receiving Headaches or Falling Unconscious Gallery File:Young_Emerald_Sustrai.png|Young Emerald Sustrai Category:What-If? Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Scythemen Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants